


Rumors

by jackassai



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackassai/pseuds/jackassai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing like a good rumor to get Helios buzzing. Rhys just wishes it didn’t involve him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

The Hub of Heroism was alive with activity when Rhys walked in, taking a spot at one of the tables to sip his morning coffee, not yet awake. If he had been, he might have noticed all of the subtle and not-so-subtle stares at was getting. As it was, all he had eyes for was the caffeine goodness clutched tightly in his left hand.

That was probably his biggest mistake, really. You didn’t get far in Hyperion if you didn’t pay attention.

When Vaughn takes the seat in front of him, Rhys just grunts a vague noise of greeting. It takes him a couple of moments to realise his friend is just staring. Rhys squints. “What?”

“So are they true?” Vaughn seems to be… nervous? Excited? It’s too early for Rhys to tell. He had way too late of a night rearranging Jack’s schedule to accommodate the fact that he had spaced half the team he was supposed to be meeting with.

Being Jack’s PA was exhausting. Rewarding, but exhausting.

Instead of replying, he drains half of his cup and wipes his hand over his face. Vaughn’s tapping his fingers against the table, darting to look around the area. That makes Rhys’ mind churn into action a bit, forcing him to realise something was going on. He gives him a quizzical stare and Vaughn just rolls his eyes.

“The rumors, man. About you?”

“What?” Rhys shakes his head finally and looks around, catching the eyes of a few people who hurriedly look away from him. Oh. Oh no. “Wait, wait. What rumors?”

Vaughn looks pained for a moment and then fearful, “Oh, man, this is bad. I mean they were bad already but if they’re not true we – we need to get in touch with Yvette. Get out of here before-.”

He groans hard and leans forward, letting his head thump against the table, eyes pinched shut. There’s not enough coffee on Helios to wake him up proper right now, so he settles for trying to make sense of anything. “Vaughn, bro, light of my life just – I’m not even awake right now. Just how bad can this rumor be?”

“Uh, we work for Hyperion? Duh?” Okay, Vaughn did have a point there, but really – how bad could it really be? “How have you not heard? All of Helios is buzzing with talk about you coming out of the private floor elevator last night.”

And suddenly Rhys is awake fully. He jerks up, staring fearfully at Vaughn who gives him a sympathetic look in return. Oh, no. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

“Um,” Rhys chokes out, glancing around wildly the hub, but specifically the elevator door to the CEO office. On one hand, this was really bad. On the other, he was still alive. Maybe Jack hadn’t heard yet? Or maybe he thought they were just funny? “Wh-what are they, uh, saying?”

“Well they’re thinki–” Vaughn cuts off with a squeak and Rhys doesn’t have to turn around to know why.

A heavy hand clamps down – hard – on Rhys’ shoulder, and he swears his life flashes before his eyes. He swallows thickly and rolls his eyes to the side as Handsome goddamn Jack leans heavily over him, a vicious grin on his face.

Rhys looks to Vaughn for help, but the traitor just stands up fast rushing out, “I suddenly remember I have something very important to do on the other side of the room. Nice talking to you Rhys okaybye.”

And then Rhys is left alone with Jack leaning over him.

“I- I- I can explain?” Rhys squeaks, “Wait. No, I can’t. I swear I didn’t. I wouldn’t.”

Jack just laughs. Rhys pales and stares down at his abandoned coffee. “Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie. Explain something to me, wouldja? See, people seem to have it in their minds that you’re shacking up with the big boss, kiddo.”

Oh, Rhys is so fucked. He’s so dead. He’s deader than dead. He’s a walking dead man.

He suddenly can’t breath properly.

During his mental freak out, Jack’s strong hand has moved from his shoulder to his neck, forcing him painfully backwards over the chair to stare up at Jack’s face. He’s not actually being strangled – yet, his mind helpfully adds – as Jack is just staring down at him still with that vicious, promising grin. Is that murderous? Rhys blinks slowly and bites his lip.

Jack gives his throat a squeeze that makes him wheeze, “Let’s walk this through, hm?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Really, what else could he say? Argue? He wasn’t dead yet and would like to stay that way, thank you very much.

Jack pats his face harder than necessary with his other hand, but doesn’t let him up. In fact, he seems to be doing most of the talking and Rhys really isn’t going to interrupt him, “See, here’s the thing: someone says they saw you stumbling off of my private floor looking well fucked. Which, y'know, good for you there, princess. No other way you would be leaving my place unless it was in a body bag.”

He swallows thickly, feeling the way his adam’s apple bobs under Jack’s hand. Jack has paused to give him a curious look. Neither seems to notice how deathly silent the hub has gotten.

“So what I wanna know is why people are saying that. No one is even allowed near my floor without permission. You been spreading rumors, kiddo?” The hand on his neck squeezes threateningly again, “Trying to raise in the social rank by getting a claim on ol’ Jack?”

“No!” Rhys blurts out suddenly, wincing at his outburst the second after. Oh well, he’s dead already. “I didn’t- I wouldn’t ever.”

“Fuck the big boss? What, am I not up to your standards?” Was Jack… amused? Is that was the tone of his voice was?

“Yes. No. Wait. I didn’t mean I w-wouldn’t. I mean. I. Oh god, I’m so dead.”

Jack gives him a look he can’t comprehend and then barks out a crazed laugh. Suddenly the hand on his neck is gone and Jack’s standing beside him, grabbing him by his tie and hauling him to his feet. Rhys is pretty sure his knees are going to buckle under him but he’s not stupid enough to grab at Jack’s shoulders to keep from falling.

“Soooo… You would fuck the big boss?” Okay, Jack is definitely messing with him now. Rhys gives Jack a hesitantly curious look and gets a grin in reply. “Y'know. All of Helios is talking about this rumor. Seems a shame to let it go to waste.”

Wait.

Rhys blinks, startled, and raises his prosthetic hand up to wrap around the hand holding his tie. Jack’s fucking with him. Definitely. “W-what?”

Jack tugs on the tie and Rhys falls forward against Jack’s chest. His face flushes heavily, but whatever apology he starts dies on his tongue when Jack’s lips meet his own. Rhys stiffens hard at first as his brain tries to process what’s going on. Then he melts into the kiss with an honestly pathetic noise that makes Jack laugh into his mouth.

After a minute, Jack pulls away, licking his lips. His eyes dart all over Rhys’ face, his lips, back to his eyes and he raises a questioning brow. “So I’m thinkin’ you ain’t against it, kitten?”

Rhys blames his very strange morning for the fact that he leans in and kisses Jack again. Thankfully Jack doesn’t seem to mind, or Rhys is pretty sure the hand on his ass means Jack doesn’t mind.

“God,” Jack says when they pull away again, “took you forever. You’re oblivious as hell.”

What? “What?”

Jack has that devious look on his face again that makes Rhys excited and nervous. When he leans in close to his neck, Jack whispers into his ear, “Took starting a rumor to get you to notice I’ve been interested in you since I hired you. You got a lot of time to make up to me, princess. Luckily for you, I can be patient to get what I want.”


End file.
